Fight For You
by x0biteme0x
Summary: Bella's was changed a year ago & the Cullens moved to Alaska. Time to go to college but what if they meet more vampires, one of which tries to seduce Bella? Read on as something horrible exposes both covens and brings on the Volturi! CH4 is now up!
1. surprise surprise

**A/N: Wow, I really need to stop procrastinating Bella's Promise lol. Well here's another side project, this chapter's from Bella's POV. Read and Review, suggestions are welcome I think some of my grammar might be off. Ah and I'm pretending Renesme wasn't born lol, just simplifying since I have to introduce some characters later on. I'll continue it if anyone's interested**

UPDATE!! the pictures for bella's necklace are on my page! I actually really like it lol so if you have the time, swing by

**Disclaimer: i own NOTHING.**

A breeze swept across my face as I slid out of the ridiculous Ferrari Edward had insisted on buying me. I sniffed the air, my senses a thousand times sharper since the transformation.

"Edward…what's going on? It smells funny."

A low chuckle came from behind me as alabaster arms circled around my waist.

"Bella love," he murmured as he planted butterfly kisses along my neck, "why so suspicious? It could just be Emmett, I don't think he's taken a shower all week."

I snorted, "That's disgusting."

He squeezed my body tightly against his and suddenly sprinted into the white house, cradling me as I squealed the whole way there. As soon as we entered the foyer, I was greeted by a mess of pink balloons, streamers, confetti and candles.

"SURPRISE!!"

I screamed. Loudly.

Alice bounded out of nowhere while a laughing Emmett burst out of the broom closet with Rosalie tumbling after him.

I clutched my where my heart would be and started giggling as Jasper, trailing behind Alice, lifted everyone's spirits in the room.

"Happy 1st Year Anniversary Bella," chimed a smiling Esme who was carrying an over-the-top white cake complete with frills, swirls and polka dots. Carlisle rushed out seconds later, coated in frosting and wearing an apron.

"Congratulations Bella!"

"What is all this?" I squeaked, still breathless from watching Emmett roll around in a pile of streamers.

"You made it through your first year of vampirism without committing mass murder, congratulations Bella," intoned an amused Jasper.

Edward smiled and walked over to his piano, "Bella dear, I think you may be the first vampire to have ever been surprised."

Rosalie brushed by him and smirked, "It wasn't so hard with loverboy distracting you. Alice planned everything, we were thinking of getting catering but Carlisle insisted on cooking so that went out the window."

I gasped at the small package she had deposited in my hands. It was a slim pure silver case engraved with beautiful designs that twined around strange words.

"It's beautiful!"

Edward had my favorite crooked smile on as he played the opening bars to my lullaby,

"Il est seulement un bonheur dans la vie, à aimer et être aimé," he whispered "there is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved."

Alice snorted as she slapped Emmett who was happily popping balloons,

"That's just the wrapping Bella."

If I could blush I'm sure I would, "Oh…I thought that was the present."

Esme put a friendly arm my shoulders as Carlisle chuckled, "Open it Bella."

Sliding my finger along the side of the warm metal, I felt the lid pop open. There, nesting on deep red velvet was a stunning necklace. The worn metal spoke of bygone days as it looped around a sparkling topaz, studded with pearls.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked up at Edward who had stopped playing the piano to stand beside me.

"Here," he murmured, undoing the ancient clasp and fastening it to my neck.

Suddenly we were alone in the room. Me and Edward, sitting in a chair festooned with streamers and popped balloons.

"It was my mother's, one of the few things I have to remind me of her. It looks beautiful on you Bella."

He bent down and kissed me gently on the cheek.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him back, not so gently,

"I love it Edward, thank you so much."

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Shouldnt we let everyone back in, I'm sure Carlisle would want to tell us all about his cake."

"I thought we vampires don't eat human food?"

He grinned, "Yes but Carlisle really wanted to try his hand at baking, Esme'll probably donate it to some soup kitchen downtown."

Emmett peered around the corner,

"Is it cake time yet?"

I nodded, "bring everyone in!"

A second later we all surrounded the outrageous confectionary Carlisle had created.

"It's lovely cake Carlisle."

"Thank you Bella, pity no one can eat it," he sighed.

"I'm sure if we could it would taste delicious," laughed Esme as she hugged him.

"Well blow out the candles Bella."

"Here goes nothing!"

"..."

"AGH I HAVE CAKE IN MY EYE!"

"Sorry!"

"Emmett you idiot wipe it off."

"Jasper, be nice."

"Yes Alice dear."

"Rosie, Jazzie's being mean to me."

"Slap him for me."

"I'll do it."

"Edward, get away from me. NOW."

"Hey she told _me_ to slap Jasper!"

"I'm closer to him, therefore it is more convenient for me to slap him."

"BUT—"

"Both of you do it."

"Splendid idea Alice!"

"Alice whatever happened to being on my side...WAIT A MINUTE DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

"BOYS play nice."

"That goes for the girls too, not you Bella you're always good – Bella? Are you alright?"

I _was_ alright. I was better than alright. I just couldn't help the tears as I gazed around at my family. I don't think there's a luckier vampire out there, I have the love of my life and I have all of eternity to spend with him, I have an indestructible family who'll protect me and love me for always. I don't deserve such amazing people in my life, but somehow they're still here.


	2. Lethal Attraction

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE**

**a/n: AHHH okay so I literally think I've got problems because I just fell in love with a character **_**I**_** created. Lol…anyways. When you get to the part of the new vampires I'd suggest quickly scrolling down and clicking on the links –I'll put these in my profile too—because one of them is really hot. God I have problems.**

**ENJOY!**

**Ps.  
these side projects are getting **_**really**_** out of hand.**

**Pss  
tell me if any of the links don't work and I'll replace them**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…but I do own my new characters…-gigglefit- I WUV YOU!**

_Bella POV_

"Well _hello_ gorgeous," drawled the barely post-pubescent imbecile, "so tell me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I rolled my eyes and tried not to yawn, "Go to hell" I replied sweetly.

"Only if you're there too."

Damn he's persistent, thankfully Edward chose to appear at that moment.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her in that manner you _lowlife_, now get the hell out of my sight before I beat you to a pulp like the _scum_ you are."

Well that made him _almost_ made him lose interest, thank god Edward didn't see him mouth "call me" behind his back.

I leaned against Edward as he scowled fiercely at the male population in general.

"God Edward, don't get an aneurysm over him. Imagine what I deal with when it comes to Rose, and I can't even read minds." Emmett huffed as he slid into our lunch table.

"Edward I love you, you know that."

"I know love, it's just…I can't tell if they're all born perverts or controlled by hormones."

"Hey guys! How's day one of school so far Bella?"

"Hey Alice, it's alright. Really boring."

"Imagine taking the same thing 5 times in a row, I only got Emmett to come because he got lonely."

"Rose had to drag me down here the third time."

"How was class everyone?"

"Hello Jasper. And it was bearable, only because Bella was with me."

"Get a room Edward, I'm tryna to eat here."

"You can't eat Emmett."

"I like to pretend."

-sigh-

I smiled, musing to myself while Edward completely distracted me with a trail of kisses along my neck.

"What are you thinking about dear?"

"I like this, going to college as a vampire deal. It's so different I feel – Alice? Are you okay?"

_Narrator _

Everyone at the Cullen table turned a bit too quickly to see what had upset Alice who was now hissing under her breath.

Bella gasped as three unfamiliar vampires headed towards their table, one of whom was _extremely _attractive, and smiling at her.

"So sorry to disturb your lunch," chuckled the one was watching Bella, "but we had just noticed how…_similar_ our conditions were. Let me introduce myself, I am Aaron, this is Chloe and her mate Dominic. May be as bold as to ask your names?"

Edward answered stiffly, acutely aware that Aaron's roaming gaze had rested on Bella.

"We are the Cullens, I am Edward, this is my _wife_ Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

Dominic grinned widely, a friendly smile crinkling his face.

"Hey guys, nice lunch. We don't even bother with that anymore, Chloe usually drives us out to a crowded street and we fill up."

Chloe slapped him lightly and laughed,

"Watch it Dom, wouldn't want to tell the Cullen's too much."

Bella couldn't help but shiver at the icy cold tone she used, for some odd reason Chloe gave off a feel of intimidation. Everyone else felt it too, Rosalie narrowed her eyes and Jasper growled softly, unconsciously trying to shield a hissing Alice.

Edward gave Emmett a warning glance as he stood up, taking Bella with him.

"It's been nice meeting you but I have to get Bella to class," he then nodded, acknowledging each vampire "Aaron, Dominic, Chloe."

_Bella POV_

As Edward rushed me to class I couldn't help but look back at the trio, especially Aaron. There was something about him that was so magnetic, I literally couldn't keep my eyes off him. It seems he had the same dilemma because his eyes bore into mine as I practically ran to class.

"Edward calm down a bit, you're making everyone jumpy."

I was feeling pretty jumpy myself and he, surprisingly, ignored my plea.

"Bella," he spoke through gritted teeth, "what, is your next class?"

"Ehm, Advanced European History—What, hey what's wrong?"

What's so bad about European History? I actually like this class.

I looked into his suddenly coal black eyes, they were cold, hard and angry.

"You'll be taking it with _Aaron_."

"That's not so bad…"

He stared at me in disbelief, apparently I wasn't the only one who felt that eerie attraction Aaron seemed to radiate.

Edward went silent and when he spoke again, it was barely a whisper, "He knows you're here, he can smell you. I'm in Desserts two doors down, if he tries anything. I mean _anything_, I'll _tear him apart."_

"Edward?"

"Not, not like I'm trying to be funny or anything. But why are you in _Desserts_?"

"Rosalie signed us up for classes, apparently this is her idea of a joke."

"Oh, well. Have fun."

The bell rang and I momentarily lost my balance as Edward kissed me passionately, by the time I got myself together he was gone and, ah, of course. Aaron was watching me, one eyebrow raised with an amused expression on his godly face.

"He really likes you."

Thank god I can't blush anymore; I'd have been cherry red right now.

"He does." I tried so hard to ignore him, but it was like something was _pulling_ me towards him.

Aaron gestured towards the open door,

"Shall we?"

Before I could say no, he had led me into the classroom, one hand on the small of my back. Just as expected, the whole class was staring at us.

I wondered nervously when Edward would come bursting through the door, foaming at the mouth. Then again, when you're a vampire, why use the door? Knocking down the walls is much quicker.

I slid gracefully into my chair and stared straight ahead, trying so hard to avoid the ridiculously handsome vampire watching me.

He chuckled at my determination and the sound sent my dead heart fluttering.

As the graying professor began making introductions, I heard a faint crash that sounded suspiciously like a plate full of cookies getting literally slammed onto a table.

I sighed and buried my head in my arms, cursing Aaron and the supernatural world in general.

This was going to be a _very_ long class.

**a/n2 SORRY GUYS, for some reason I just can't get the links to work in this story. I put them all on my page so go there instead! SORRY ABOUT THAT but try going there please, I really want you to see Aaron... -drool-**


	3. Irresistable

**a/n: Okay so the story is a bit Aaron focused right now but you'll get to know the other two soon. It's a short chapter but there was some confusion over exactly what Aaron's talent is, so this one is basically a little intro to his personality and how he effects people. Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE  
**

I sighed as another torturous class with Aaron finally ended. It was the end of the first week of school and I couldn't wait to spend the weekend away from his gravitational pull. But as I walked out of the classroom, I felt a firm hand hold me back.

A low chuckle breezed across the nape of my neck, "Are you really so anxious to leave me Bella?"

"Always, now please let go."

"Mmm," he brushed his full lips across my hair, "not just yet darling. I haven't quite finished with you."

"What is with you?"

I snapped, annoyed by how inexplicably attracted I was to him.

"Are you like a big, vampire chick magnet?"

Aaron laughed softly, "That's one way to put it. My friends call me cupid, except people fall in love with me instead of with someone else."

"How cocky. But really you overestimate yourself, because I'm not in love with you at all."

He smiled, it was just the two of us in an empty classroom. Where was Edward? He always picks me up after class.

"Does that mean," Aaron murmured, trailing butterfly kisses along my arm, "you don't feel a thing when I do this?"

I trembled, shaking with chemistry.

"Or," he went behind me again, wrapped his strong, perfect arms around my waist, and buried his head in my hair, "this?"

"Stop," I whispered, "please."

When he spoke, his voice was so tender it was almost mocking me, "but I don't want to."

I closed my eyes, and saw Edward's face, my beautiful destroying angel. I can't hurt him like this.

"Let go."

"No."

In that instant I was _furious_, how _dare _he lay his hands on me! In a flash of anger I produced a shield that actually sent him flying across the room.

With a loud bang, Aaron hit the cement wall, sending cracks skittering across the surface.

"Shit."

I hadn't mean to be so forceful, now how was I supposed to explain the wall? And although I really didn't care about Aaron I felt some what obligated to see how much damage I'd done to the wall. Kneeling by him, I tried moving his body as he moaned quietly about a headache.

Good, I thought, he's in pain.

"Bella?"

I turned to see Edward, shocked and confused, heartbreak written clearly across his face.

"Bella, what's going on?"

**a/n2: sorry the ending might be a bit confusing, let me know in your review if you don't get it I'll explain it to you.**


	4. Breaking Dishes

**a/n: Here's another one! lol. Sorry it took so long, I've been utterly absorbed in the olympics. Wasn't that the craziest opening ceremony ever? By the way, I was in a rush to finish and post this chapter so give me a heads up on any grammatical/spelling errors or if anyone's rather OOC. **

**Much thanks to those who're reviewing**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE **

Edward walked over to where I was kneeling beside a slightly concussed Aaron, who was still dazed as he reached out towards me, mumbling a string of incoherent words.

"What did you do to him?"

"I just," I hesitated, suddenly grateful he couldn't read my mind and see exactly how I had felt, "tried to make him leave me alone."

Edward smiled wryly.

"No need to knock down the classroom in the process."

Thankful for my inability to blush, I sighed, relieved that Edward wasn't having a panic attack.

"So what kept you?" I mused, touching a large crack in the wall.

He sighed and his brow darkened.

"I was being kept after class for having 'behavioral issues', apparently I've broken my third dinner plate today. Ms. Abram is recommending me to the school _psychiatric department _as a test subject for their students. I'm a prime subject for anger management."

"Why do you keep breaking dishes?"

"If only you could hear the rancid thoughts this _freak_ has about you," Edward gave Aaron a not so gentle kick to the gut. "I don't think you'd be so happy either. But today, his mind was absolutely in turmoil, I was barely able to decipher the thoughts in his head. It nearly drove me insane, trying to figure out what could possibly have him so _riled up_."

Edward fumed, running his hands through a wave of molten bronze hair.

I hesitated, then raised my head to try and explain to Edward exactly what had happened when a pale finger hushed my open mouth.

"It doesn't matter Bella," Edward's carmel eyes bored into mine, passionate and intense "I don't want to know what he said to you. I don't think I'd be able to walk by him without ripping him to shreds if I knew. You're safe, and I'm sorry. Sorry because all that kept me from being here for you, was a doddering old lady and a broken plate."

I smiled and tried to say something but it became a muffled blur as Edward covered my lips with his own. So I gave up on talking and instead chose to utterly melt in his strong arms.

**AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD GET HOME**

"Hey Bella!"

I stood in complete shock as Dominic and Chloe looked up from my bed. They were going through some of the old bridal magazines Alice had left behind.

"Ehm. Hey guys."

Edward appeared at my side, and stiffened instantly.

"Hello Dominic, Chloe."

If he was surprised at all, he hid it extremely well.

Dominic smiled as Chloe sat stoically next to him.

"Hey Edward! God I thought you might've forgotten who we are! Thanks for inviting us over by the way."

As if on cue, Esme chose that moment to show up.

"Oh good Bella Edward you're both home! I invited Dom Chloe and Aaron over as soon as Alice told me about them. Poor dears, looking after themselves all this time," Esme looked compassionately at the two on my bed. I couldn't help but notice Chloe's grimace as Esme turned her attention back to Edward and I, "Get dressed you two, we're heading out to have a snowball fight! Doesn't that sound fun? Emmett's just so excited to play against Dom!"

Edward slid his arm my waist and nodded in consent, which was good enough for the motherly Esme as she turned to Dominic and Chloe.

"Sorry Dom and Chloe, would you mind taking a seat downstairs instead? Try calling your brother Aaron again or he'll miss the game."

I silently grabbed warm winter clothes as Dom and Chloe followed Esme out the room. In reality, we hardly needed to wear clothes at all, the icy chill of Alaska only felt mildly cold to us. But to keep up appearances in case a human spotted us, we donned the heavy gear.

"Bella, will you be alright with Aaron around?"

I turned to see an extremely anxious Edward. His simmering golden eyes burned through mine as I saw him try so hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry about what happened today."

I rushed over and pressed my face against his marble chest, inhaling his curious honey-lavendar scent. Edward sighed and wrapped his strong arms around me, crushing me closer to his indestructible body.

A light, airy voice floated up from downstairs.

"Aaron dear! So glad you could come, please come in. You know Bella is that right?"

Suddenly, a door slammed downstairs and Edward held on even tighter to me as an all too familiar drawl filled the foyer.

"Ah yes, I know Bella. And I must say, she's _quite_ the lady."

**a/n2: LOVE IT? HATE IT? **

**well tell me already XD**


End file.
